Tyra Beaulieu
Tyra Beaulieu (pronounced Tie-rah Bowl-you) is a character in Venture. Description * Personality Traits: ** I take great care in usually looking perfect and following the latest vogues. ** I hate getting dirty, and I will not be caught dead in inappropriate arrangements. * Ideals: Respect; Acclaim is given to me because of my position, but most individuals, regardless of financial condition, deserve to be treated with honor. * Bonds: The commoners must see me as a goddess of the people. * Flaws: ** I hide an improper secret that could ruin my family name for good. ** My not-so-hidden licentiousness comes out a lot– I'm usually making sexual advances to other men. ** I'm a heavy drinker, and am open to trying most beverages; I won't even ask if it's poison or not. * Fear: I'm ashamed since this isn't a common one, but I get frightened by dogs– and not just rottweilers. * Likes: ** Fame ** Wine ** Squirrels (not joking with this one) ** Photoshoots ** France (specifically Paris) ** Making breakfast for her loved ones * Dislikes: ** Gaining weight ** Stress ** Cats ** Rats ** People learning her secrets ** Getting critiqued, specifically regarding her appearance ** Chocolate ** Boyce Millán's juvenile sense of humor ** Brendan O'Keeffe * Favorite Color: Green * Favorite Disney Park: I cannot be strong-armed into childish entertainment sites. If I have to choose one, it’d be Disneyland Paris. Duh. * Favorite Superhero: Black Widow * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 113 lbs * Hair Color: Coral red/pastel orange (naturally blonde) * Eye Color: Dark brown * Skin Color: Fair * Statistics: ** Strength: -3 *** Athletics: -3 ** Dexterity: +2 *** Acrobatics: +4 *** Sleight of Hand: +2 *** Stealth: +2 ** Health: -2 ** Intelligence: +1 *** History: +3 *** Investigation: +1 *** Mysteries: +1 *** Nature: +1 *** Religion: +1 ** Wisdom: +0 *** Animal Handling: +0 *** Insight: +0 *** Medicine: +0 *** Perception: +2 *** Survival: +0 ** Charisma +3 *** Deception: +3 *** Intimidation: +3 *** Performance: +3 *** Persuasion: +5 Background The eldest and most beautiful of the Bealieus, Tyra is surprisingly intelligent, having received an undergraduate degree at the University of Paris. Ever since, however, it's all been about looks for Tyra; and who could blame her? With “natural”, coral-red hair, and the grace of a Charite, Tyra is rather popular globally. Tyra claims she's currently alone, but this is untrue; Tyra is friends with many others and has even gotten further with a few, disguising herself by "dying" her hair blonde. Tyra wishes to keep her relationships secret, but this isn’t easy work. And 30 is a scary age for someone like her! Appearance Tyra Beaulieu is a slim woman of average height but typically appears taller due to her tendency to wear stilettos. Tyra has pinkish-red hair (although it is naturally blonde), slightly pale skin, and dark brown eyes surrounded by dark circles, likely due to her lack of sleep. Like Robyn Jacob, Tyra has a beauty mark on the left side of her face, only it is below her lip rather than on her cheek. Tyra has an angular face, a lean, strained-looking nose, full lips, a slightly pointed chin, and is typically seen wearing earrings. Tyra also has a mostly slim build and wears an outfit consisting of a large white blouse, a black women's jacket, a knee-length skirt, and loose pants. Tyra commonly appears tired and indifferent, typically giving a mere smirk or glare when she doesn't look rather neutral. Tyra has prescription glasses but doesn't usually wear them due to self-consciousness. Personality Tyra Beaulieu is rather rude and ill-mannered to most, considering herself to be far superior to the average celebrity. However, she surrenders fairly easily, and wouldn’t be caught dead in an inappropriate scenario. Despite her tendency to act impolitely, Tyra genuinely cares about Robyn Jacob and her mental health, acting as a “replacement mother” in certain situations. Tyra can be easily persuaded, and may change her opinion in an instant. However, she’ll typically revert to her past opinion, given enough time and the correct circumstances. Tyra was even ruder in her youth, and antagonized Robyn Jacob whenever they shared classes. However, Tyra has since treated Robyn with a greater amount of respect after losing a fight to her. In her youth, Tyra tended to gnaw on the temples of her glasses. If attracted to a peer, Tyra tended to wear tightly-belted skinny jeans or leggings when around them. Relationships Robyn Jacob Tyra Beaulieu and Robyn Jacob once had a grudge against one another but grew out of it over time. Quotes Idle Combat Other Credits Image credits to http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator. Artwork by PrinceOfFredRoses. Game by Rinmaru. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:French Category:Female Characters Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Redhead Category:Adults Category:Brown Eyes Category:Beauty Spot Category:Young Adults Category:Slim Category:Prostitutes Category:Protestant Category:Anorexic Category:Smart Category:Beautiful Category:Glasses Category:Supermodels Category:Deaths by Heart Attack Category:Lefties Category:Blonde Category:Black Clothes